I just lost my balance
by MortalHope
Summary: her mother sent her to live withe her dad and brother when she was sixteen.she had never expirenced love but when he comes along how long will it to take for her to lose her balance. crapy summery but i promise the stories better.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the prologue for my new story, I knew, I'm not really basing many chapters on songs but this one is based on I knew you were trouble by Taylor swift. The bit below is the start in her music video with a few alternations so I give all credit to Taylor who I love and I suggest you go watch her music video for the song it is epic. Luv ya all **** XX **

I think, I think that when it's all over it just comes back in flashes you know. It's like a kaleidoscope of memories when it comes back. But he never does. It think a part of me new this would happen as soon as I saw him. It's not really anything he said or did. it was the feeling that came along with him. And the crazy thing is I don't know if I'm going to ever feel that way again. But I don't know if I should. I knew he's world moved to fast and burned to bright. But I just thought how can the devil be pulling you towards someone who looks so much like an angel when he smiles at you. Maybe he knew that when he saw me. I guess I just lost my balance.

**Ok I know it's really short but this is only the prologue and the chapters are longer. Specking f chapters the first one should be up tomorrow or the next day **** luv ya xx - MortalHope**


	2. Oh No

**Hey guys this is up a little later then I hoped cause I just couldn't get it right. So sorry the chapter isn't fantastic but they will improve over time so yeah enjoy **** luv ya xx**

I can't believe she was doing this. she said she needed time. Time to do what exactly? I wasn't sure. So she had decided to send me to live with my father and brother who I hadn't seen in over two years. I hated her I wanted to scream and yell and kick but where would that get me.

So here I was sitting in the back of my mother's car. Head out the window, red hair blowing back and forth in the wind as we speed down the old country road. My destination is Malbrook Ohio USA a small beach side town. Population 15028 which basically meant that everyone would know me in a matter of seconds.

Mum pulled up into a old two story housed settled into the edge of the beach. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath of the salty air likening the way it smelled. Slowly walking towards the house I noticed how the blue paint was slightly fading and how the wood of the back porch creaked as we walked on it. It was imperfectly perfect.

dad meet us at the back of the porch. He was exactly how I remembered. White hair falling over his dark grey eyes, smile lines at the side, he still stood tall and imposing but relaxed as he saw me.

"Daddy" I whispered tears filling my eyes as he opened his arms. I quickly dropped my bags and ran to him hes strong arms wrapping around me giving me the same safe feeling they always had.

"hey baby girl" he replied kissing my forehead. It was a peaceful moment in till my devil of a mother had to cut in.

"valentine it's nice to see you" she nodded her head at him almost if she was giving him her approval. I could help but glare at her. "well I must be going I'll talk to you later Clarissa. Tell your brother I love him" and with that she turned and left.

"daddy where's Jon" I turned to look at my father as his eyes softened to look at me.

"he's out with his friends he will be back soon. Come I'll give you a tour of the house" I was disappointed that I couldn't see my brother but slowly made my way into the house.

I wasn't paying much attention to the rooms as we went only noteing where they were and how to get there. We finally stopped at a old dark wood door it had my name in gold across it in my father's fancy hand writing. As I pushed the door open I was gob smacked at what I saw. The dark hard wood floor glistened in the sunlight, the white walls where clean and stainless and all the furniture was white except the bed witch was again dark brown and had blue and white covers. But nothing caught my attention more than the giant window behind the bed. It had the best view of the beach. And you could hear the waves crashing against the sand.

suddenly I heard the front door open and ran through the house and down the stairs throwing the door open and jumping into my brothers arms knocking us both down.

except it wasn't my brother. It was a stranger a very hot stranger and I had just thrown myself at him I had too words for this situation….

Oh shit..

**so what do you think yes , no , maybe. Review and tell me what you thought **** thanks for reading luv ya XX**


	3. To much ego

**Hello my beautiful readers another chapter is here. I hope you like it. And I'll see you at the bottom **** luv ya xx**

I blinked three times before actually transmitting what had happened. I quickly jumped of him and stared at the floor. My red hair covering the blush.

"Clary?" my brother questioned. I couldn't blame him we hadn't seen each other in two years.

"yeah it's me Johnny" i continued looking at the floor not so much out of embarrassment but because I knew if I looked up and saw my brother I wouldn't be able to stop the tears. But as soon as the words left my mouth I was engulfed in a giant bear hug which made me stumble a bit.

"I've missed you so much little sister. Why didn't you tell me you were coming" I stepped back and laughed at the face my brother was pulling. It was one of a frustrated five year old.

"dad wanted it to be a surprise and mum agreed. Speaking of the she devil she say hi and that she loves you" my brother rolled his eyes at me. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by an awkward cough coming from behind.

I looked at the boy and I was shocked this boy was golden GODAMN GOLDEN he had blonde hair, tanned skin and freakin golden eyes. He looked like one of those guys who belong in magazines I envied that.

"oh right, Jace this is my sister Clary, Clary this is my friend Jace" Goldie nodded at me and gave a smirked that basically screamed "trouble" I could help but stare at his perfectly toned body.

"you know it's not nice to stare but since you're cute ill allowed you a minute to take this all in" He gestured to himself. Wow this guy had major ego problems.

"oh don't flatter you're self I was just making a mental note who to stay away from" I smirked crossing my arms over my chest feeling pretty proud of myself.  
"I do believe it was you who fell onto me" his eyes burned into mine as he spoke. I huffed and stormed inside slamming the door and ignoring my brothers laughter.

as I passed the lounge room I heard light laughter "I see you meet Jace" my dad's voice boomed as I continued stomping through the house to my room slamming that door as well. And through myself on to my bed screaming into the pillow like I had every time I got frustrated it was my way of calming down.

I checked my phone to see two miss calls from and Simon. I took me awhile to decide if I was going to listen to the voice malls. I felt I needed to do this one last thing for them.

Clary I'm sorry you felt you had to leave because of what happed between us I never meant for you to get hurt but you did and it my fault and now you're gone I'm so sorry Clare just forgive me so we can be us again please  
I felt the tears fall down my face as threw my phone against the wall. Only felling the satisfaction of watching it brake for a few seconds before all the emotion swallowed me up and I fell on the floor crying.

Why did this happen to me….

**so what did you think? Review and tell me what you think so far. Also I need a girls and a boys names for this story ill tell you more about that next chapter so PM me some suggestions. Keep being you cause ur Beautiful **** luv ya xx **


	4. Oh that littel

**OMG guys im so sorry for the wait Christmas was so busy this year****. Any way I hope you all had a fabulous Christmas and I'll see you at the bottom. Luv ya xoxo **

I don't know how long I sat on my cold wooden floors. Staring at the blank white wall across from me trying to figure out how my life had gotten so screwed up. I wished my life would go back to when all that mattered was finding the blue crayon so I could draw the sky in my picture. But no I just had to grow up. A knock on my door brought me back to reality with a jolt.

"come in" I sighed hoping the person would get the point and leave me alone. Of course I had no such luck as the door opened to reveal my very annoyed looking brother. "what" I asked slightly confused at his expression and why he was here.

"it's time for dinner and dad sent me to get you" he all replied with all the enthusiasm of a six year old waiting for a flu shot.

"ok no need to look so god damn unhappy about it" now I was getting slightly annoyed at him.

"sorry it's just that me and jace where playing Mario cart on the Wii and for once I was winning and then dad came in and said I had to get you and turned the Wii of right before I reached the finish line" he explained. As soon as he finished I burst out into laughter at how sad he made it sound like his cat had just died or something. I mean it was just a video game. Then it hit me jace was still here and it was dinner time that means id have to see him again. The thought made me inwardly groan.

"why is jace still here?" I asked with a glimmer of hope that he had gone home once dad had turned off the Wii.

"oh I forgot to tell you jace's parents are out of town so he is staying at our house for the week" ok its official if there's a god. He hates me.

I quickly stood and pushed past my brother making my way to the dining room. Once I got there I noticed dad and jace in deep conversation or something, most likely sport, I took a seat opposite jace as my brother took the one next to him. I took a deep breath as I smelt the spaghetti I was filled with a warm feeling. It had been my favourite meal since I was little and me and Jonathan would have food fights with it while our parents on looked with amused expressions on their faces.

"you remembered" I whispered just loud enough for the table to hear. My brother and father looked at me with warm eyes while jace looked confused. Stupid guy always ruined the moment.

"course we did sweetie you always ate it if you weren't throwing it at jons face" Jon glared at us as we chuckled at the memories. Jace soon caught on and started chuckling and soon the whole table was in outright laughter.

dinner went by fast as we all made small talk. I even talked to jace a little I deserve a gold star for that. By 10:00pm we were all seated in the lounge watching the lord of the rings. I found it horribly boring and quickly feel asleep.

i awoke to a honey sweet voice calling my name and gently shacking me their fingers sending tingles through my arms and down my back. I opened my eyes to see a pair of gold ones starring right back at me. It was then that I noticed we were extremely close. Jace leant down looking at my lips and I found myself closing my eyes as I felt his hot berth get closer and closer.

"well this seems to be a very common situation for us. One on top of the other maybe we could try it with a little less coverage next time" my eyes opened wide as I processed what he had just said.

Oh that little…

**ok so a lot of people want to know what happened with simone and clary I promise you there will be more reviled on that subject. Also how do think this story is going?. Please review **** luv ya xoxo**


End file.
